


齿痕

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 抽奖点梗，很短。





	齿痕

**Author's Note:**

> 抽奖点梗，很短。

方星现抚触着柳济鸿的肩胛骨，它藏在圆润的肩头下方，一点也不硌人。方星现把脸贴上去，自然地伸手环过柳济鸿的腰，去照顾他的前端。  
“原来哥是本来就喜欢裸睡，不是因为我在才这样。”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
柳济鸿被把握在方星现手中，舒适地呻吟起来。方星现在他身后，硬起来的东西抵着他的臀缝蹭了蹭，这个动作已经让他内心渴望得痛痒。他的手覆盖住方星现放在他下腹的手背，往小臂上摩挲，玫瑰图案在他手掌下隐隐发烫——灼热的错觉，他感到方星现的呼吸扑在他裸露的皮肤上，湿润的气息仿佛带着细小电流。他的身体颤抖起来。  
“快点啊……”  
已经充分润滑过的甬道接纳起来很是容易，柳济鸿感到血液冲上了他的眼眶，视线变得模糊不清，他的感官大部分都集中到了身体的触觉上，方星现的下巴压在他的肩胛骨，好像犹豫着什么。突然针刺的痛楚从肩膀后传来，疼痛飞快地扩大，像是被带刺的夹子钳住一般——如果是平时，柳济鸿觉得自己肯定会痛得跳起来，但现在，不知道出于什么奇妙的魔法，或许人耽于欲望时总是身不由己，柳济鸿觉得自己承受着这份很快就令肩膀麻木的疼痛，叫他想要流泪，反而是一种异样的解脱，他从情欲的困苦中脱身走进了一个新的牢笼。

方星现用力地咬了下去，留下一个深深的牙印，比他想的还要深，被他咬破的皮肤渗着血。当他闭着眼咬合的时候，获得的快感也远大于想象，他几乎要控制不住自己。柳济鸿的血肉在他齿间，随着他的用力，柳济鸿发出沉闷的、显然是隐忍着的喘气声。身后不断地收缩着，  
占有的快意充盈了他的脑海，他很想更用力地咬下去……方星现难以自持地放松牙关，他吮了吮那个齿痕。  
淡淡的铁锈味在嘴里弥漫开来，更多的是属于柳济鸿的味道，方星现不记得自己什么时候对它越来越熟悉了，以前是几乎闻不到的，但当他们有过肌肤相亲之后，它变成了一种特定标记牢牢盘踞在记忆的一角，敏感到只要他一嗅到它，愉悦和兴奋就立刻笼罩住他的内心。他紧紧抱住柳济鸿，双腿有点困难地纠缠上去，他克制地呼着气，不让自己在高潮时呻吟得太大声，好像柳济鸿喘息中的克制也传染给了他。

“哥在这里纹个身就好了。纹一个我的牙印……这样每天裸睡之前看看镜子就能看见了。”  
方星现碰碰那个深红色的印子，被柳济鸿赏了一个暴力敲头。  
“嘶——西八！痛死了！你真下得去嘴啊！”  
“哥不是挺享受的吗？”  
“你倒是说说……”  
方星现没理柳济鸿的辩解，摸了摸他的肚子，抬起一手的湿滑来让他看：“那你看这是什么？都是你射——”  
“呀！脏不脏！快拿下去！”

“济鸿啊，你居然嫌弃你自己？……啊啊啊，轻点，你轻点啊！”


End file.
